


Want, Need, Desire

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Dom/sub, Erotic Poetry, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Hurt Kirk, M/M, Pon Farr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:42:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's scent drives Spock over the edge during his time. Jim needs him also equally. But, this human must know that Spock's needs take priority.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want, Need, Desire

Art by Elfqueen55

**Do not think that I cannot sense your lust.**

**Your body reeks, your scent, I must.**

**Swiftly without notice you pounce.**

**You are human, it is allowed once.**

**With feline speed I stop you there.**

**Preventing another attack you wish to dare.**

**My hands upon your tortured face.**

**Tearing your soul apart with undue haste.**

**Matching a dance of fevered skin.**

**Getting off from the burning within.**

**Finally achieving  that peak of ecstasy.**

**Releasing need that's been buried for what seems a century.**

**Tangled bodies here we lay.**

**Mating as they say.**

**I have died from the joy I cannot mend.**

**Wishing this would soon end.**


End file.
